


halo

by Kotyatin



Series: Church AU - Reed900 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Priests, Alternative Universe - Church, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Experimental Style, First Time Blow Jobs, Human Disaster Gavin Reed, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Mentions of Beatings, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence, Non-binary RK900, Other, Priest RK900, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Safewords, Sexual Inexperience, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Subspace, Wet Dream, take care, u and ur crush are captured by bad guys wyd
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: даже если это грехричарду все равно.церковная ау, где ричард всю жизнь посвятил богослужению, а гэвин рид - ходячая катастрофа, вынужденный прятаться от мафии. вот только удача повернулась к ним спиной.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Church AU - Reed900 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905346
Kudos: 6





	1. church basement romances

**Author's Note:**

> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: описание крови, упоминание насилия и плена.

"сильно больно?"  
"нет. не очень."  
ричард немного морщится, предательски громко шмыгает носом и вновь закрывает глаза.  
ричарда никогда не били в живот. конечно, ему чертовски больно, что за вопрос.  
"прости."  
"не твоя вина."  
"прости меня, ричи."  
за ложь. за то, что по воле судьбы оказался рядом. за то, что встретил его.  
за то, что позволил приблизиться. за шепот, глупый будильник со смешной мелодией, мороженое и разговоры до утренних колоколов.  
за то, как смотрел и как слушал этот ангельский голос, околдованный песней, адресованной богу, не ему.  
за все проблемы, которые ричард разделял с ним.  
за то, что смеялся над этим почти детским восторгом. не заметил, каким сильным, умным и гордым он был, этот ричард, скрывавший свои тайные улыбки за какой-нибудь священной книгой.  
за то, что привязался к нему, черт возьми.  
за то, что втянул во все это.  
за то, что заставил пережить поездку в душном багажнике. за то, что сердце колотилось как у птички.  
за то, что повязка на глаза вся пропиталась слезами.  
за холод. сырость. за эту ночь.  
теперь у ричарда рассечена бровь и разбита губа.  
на белом воротничке рясы крохотная капелька крови.  
и запястья тоже стерты в мясо, больно стянуты за спиной наручниками.  
они скоро вернутся, чтобы закончить начатое.  
и, если им двоим очень повезет, все закончится быстро, пулей в лоб.  
так или иначе, рид сделает все, чтобы они больше не тронули рича. рич им не нужен.  
"ты очень красивый, знаешь?"  
его самого пробирает от собственного голоса. хриплого, невнятного, едва слышного.  
ричард горько улыбается краешком губ.  
"ты так говоришь только потому, что у меня будет шрам. но мне все равно."  
он неловко льнет ближе. сглатывает шумно.  
гэвин только может смотреть.  
ричард как прекрасная неизбежная катастрофа.  
"мне теперь все равно," шепчет он.  
и его зрачки такие огромные  
и губы такие теплые  
с металлическим привкусом крови.  
ричард, ричард.  
все эти годы волнений, все ночи, проведенные в мечтах, казавшихся несбыточными.  
яростно пылающий румянец, ползущий по щекам и ниже до ключиц  
закусанная до крови щека  
тени сказочных событий, которые произойдут с кем угодно, но не с ним, прыгающие по стенам кельи  
все привело его сюда  
все закончится здесь, в сыром подвале  
если вся радостная, яркая жизнь обошла его стороной, он отнимет для себя всего лишь час.  
лишь час, чтобы жить по-настоящему.  
даже если это грех  
ричарду все равно.  
"поцеловал," отстранившись, медленно произносит он.  
"да," удается прохрипеть риду.  
"приятно."  
"больше, чем мороженое?"  
"не знаю. придется поцеловать еще, чтобы быть уверенным."  
у ричарда совершенно дьявольский прищур, чертики пляшут в глазах. наручники слегка дзинькают, не позволяя ни обнять, ни даже взять за руку.  
но это ничего. ричи целует, задержав дыхание. отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и вновь целует. словно ныряет в ледяную воду. или в кипящий котел.  
"мгх..."  
"ты где научился так пошло целоваться?"  
"на руке."  
"серьезно?", фыркает гэвин. ричард выглядит оскорбленным до глубины души, но как здесь не расхохотаться, особенно когда тебе вот-вот крышка. рид прочищает горло и уже нежнее добавляет, "а кусаешься ты вообще отпад. тигры нервно курят."  
ричи только смущенно улыбается. да, он задал им сегодня. чуть не откусил одному палец, рыча и брыкаясь.  
ричи настоящий воин.  
он не заслужил всего этого.  
"ты так и не сказал мне свое имя. настоящее. если мы умрем сегодня, мне нужно знать," вдруг произносит ричард. очень тихо, но ничуть ни смиренно.  
гэвин обязан ему хотя бы этим. за всю ложь.  
"гэвин. гэвин рид," отвечает он. "можешь на исповеди валить все на меня."  
"если выберемся отсюда, никаких исповедей больше, никогда," твердо говорит ричи, не раздумывая. его глаза горят этим решительным огнем, "но я понял шутку. смешная," чуть помедлив, смягчается он.  
и улыбается чуть смелее.  
"а мой крестик сработает как отмычка?"


	2. лучше, чем мороженое

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ричард знает о сексе и его техниках почти ничего, поэтому его мокрый сон построен лишь на его догадках о том, что может быть приятно.  
> присутствует тема религиозной вины.

"что т-ты делаешь?"  
"хочу сделать тебе приятно."  
поначалу ричи чувствует испуг. панику.  
дрожь.  
гэвин стоит на коленях у его кровати.  
целует лениво внутренние стороны бедер, бесстыже откинув полы рясы.  
останутся засосы.  
молочно-белая кожа и смуглые руки.  
струящийся пот.  
полные губы.  
желто-лиловые цветы блуда.  
боже.  
будь проклят гэвин со своими шутками про мороженое.  
"м-можешь... ты можешь."  
ричард не узнает свой голос и эти властные нотки на последнем слоге, не узнает уверенность и открытое, выраженное желание.  
руки рида скользят от колена и выше, к паху рича, дразнят, щелкнув резинкой белья, издевательски ласково трутся о тонкую ткань.  
хочется взвыть. от пульсации, от нахлынувшей в пах крови, от грозного набата в ушах. взвыть и дернуться навстречу желанной фрикции, хныча и трепеща.  
"господи," выдыхает ричард, благословенное слово звучит пошлым мяуканьем. "прошу..."  
чтобы не закричать, не выдать, как хорошо ему сейчас, ричард закусывает губу, сильно, и чувствует уже знакомый металлический привкус крови. вот только он не вызывает страха, лишь разжигает пламя, что грозит поглотить его  
подчинить своей воле.  
и не нужно будет думать, что они совершают страшный грех, не нужно целовать распятие и просить прощения  
что угодно, лишь бы это продолжалось, приятное, теплое внизу живота, чтобы вездесущий страх не смог отнять у них близость.  
гэвин осторожно стягивает его белье и немного медлит, а затем целует там, мелко-мелко и ниже, увереннее, хлюпающий, пошлый звук. насладившись ричиным стоном, рид трется щекой о его бедро, прикрыв глаза, затем делает пару неловких движений рукой, гладит, дразнит...  
это приятно, от этого темнеет в глазах и сладко мутит и хочется плакать от стыда, он так близко, близко.  
"все хорошо," сдавленно заверяет ричи потолок кельи. "продолжай."  
гэвин улыбается своей дикой улыбкой, точно сытый кот, на пробу облизывает головку, забирает в рот, глубже, пачкает губы, грязногрязнонельзя  
"гэвин, пожалуйста," всхлипывает ричард, пытаясь в панике оттолкнуть рида, противясь отчаянному желанию притянуть его за волосы ближе, так, чтобы нос уперся в низ живота. ох, это было бы приятно. "я не могу..."  
становится невыносимо жарко, бедра дрожат, раздвигаясь, пальцы впиваются в простынь, а голос срывается в щенячий вой, ангельское пение, белый шум. за бешеным стуком сердца не разобрать, о чем стонет ричи, мольба ли это о прощении или признание в любви  
гэвин улыбается, слизывая с губ его срам.

щеки горят огнем, дыханию никак не уравняться, а в ушах еще звенит собственный крик.  
одеяло холодное, простынь холодная и подушка.  
все слишком мягкое и золотистое, чтобы было похоже на келью  
или на подвал.  
значит, приснилось, снова приснилось, только в этот раз все было ярко и ничуть не страшно.  
смешно, как работает человеческий разум, но в первую ночь после спасения ричарду снится не плен и не брат, а гэвин.  
за окном светит огнями шумный лас вегас, ставший на несколько часов им тюрьмой.  
уже переодевшись в чистое и насмотревшись ночной программы телепередач, ричард думает позвонить коннору и отвлечься от рида в вихре расспросов и обещаний прибыть первым рейсом, но чикаго крепко спит. тсс.

каким храбрым ричи стал, что так легко ему, как и все бессонные ночи прежде, выскользнуть из номера и на цыпочках босиком пробежать по коридору, чтобы постучаться в заветную дверь.  
там он, и он поймет и выслушает, и, может быть, ричи подарит ему свой второй поцелуй с привкусом зубной пасты. и они поговорят об этом. и о том, что делать дальше. если гэвин откроет.  
он уже собирается уходить, пуститься наутек обратно, как слышит знакомое чертыхание и щелчок замка.  
"ричи," тяжело прислонившись к косяку и подавив зевок, приветствует его рид.  
"привет. извини. что разбудил. я ведь разбудил."  
"забей. кошмары?"  
ричи медленно качает головой, потому что нет, нет. не так, гэвин.  
"можно к тебе?"


	3. загадка по имени найнс

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> жалеет ли ричи?

никогда не знаешь, что у ричарда на уме.  
почему, поцеловав, отворачивается. почему обнимает до боли. что он хочет сказать?  
никогда не знаешь, о чем он думает и чего хочет. что чувствует.  
жалеет ли?  
ричи сам этого порой не знает, как же гэвину понять.  
ричи - его самое сложное дело, код, который становится все сложнее с каждой ошибкой.  
его слишком рано пытаться разгадать. остается лишь вслушиваться, вглядываться и подмечать малейшие изменения его личности, с каждым днем внося корректировки в свой подход.  
эта головоломка стоит того, ричи стоит того. он ведь… очень хороший.  
а гэвину надоело оставлять все, что он любит, позади. он устал бояться. ему бы только малую часть ричиной храбрости.  
ричард голоден до внимания, но боится его панически. его пугает быть увиденным, по-настоящему замеченным. со всеми его мыслями, чувствами и страхами, со всеми недостатками и уродствами, что он скрывает.  
с ним было так просто говорить, когда их разделяла стена исповедальни. свет падал ричарду на сцепленные руки, на мученически искаженное лицо. когда гэвин заглядывал сквозь решетчатое окошко, казалось, ричард был заперт в клетке, из которой вытащить его никто не мог.  
он все время говорил, может, ночи были такими, что хотелось прибежать, постучаться, прошмыгнуть в келью и болтать, болтать, всю жизнь рассказать, как с коннором сбежали ловить лягушек.  
тот ричард отчаянно хотел быть узнанным. возможно, его тайны всегда должны были делить двое.  
например, ему нравятся завтраки с шоколадными хлопьями, но выбирает он все равно пустые макароны. и говорит, что такое привычнее, что с детства ел. после кофе у него зрачки расширяются и сердце бьется как бешеное, а от мороженого и пиццы у него, честное слово, делается лицо как на картинах экстаза святых и мучениц.  
он не смог прожить и недели в новой комнатушке, не забегая к риду по мелочам, так что вот. и зачем только платит за жилье, в котором жить не может, только спит там, ну, потому что они не могут очень быстро.  
ричи звонит коннору каждый вечер, запираясь по привычке в ванной, пусть в квартире не живет никто. у него, оказывается, есть телефон, совсем простой. на заставке стоит засвеченное фото какого-то цветка. ричи присылает смайлик, чтобы у гэвина остался номер. это мило.  
поначалу ричи боится уснуть в большой кровати, словно она поглотит его целиком. по телефону он говорит, что ему очень мягко, слишком мягко чтобы было комфортно. гэвин вспоминает кровати у святого антония и содрогается. они говорят всю ночь, пока у рида не садится батарейка.  
а у гэвина можно свернуться калачиком и сбить режим, смотреть про своих китов и дельфинов и пересказывать все, что услышал, восторженно наморщив нос. или спокойно читать книгу, не одному только, не могу один. не гони. можно нам как раньше?  
ричи спит почти везде, проваливаясь в полудрему, стоит только выключить свет. это даже забавно, точно кукла какая, в кино на первых минутах фильма, в автобусе и на диване спит как убитый. он не привык кутаться, но это нравится ему. нравится мягкое.  
ему снятся разные сны, чаще странные, чем приятные или кошмарные. запутанные гнетущие картинки, от которых с утра глаз не разлепить.  
ему не нравятся книги, написанные мелким шрифтом, ему очевидно трудно такое читать, и это злит, а злиться, говорит ричи, ему нельзя, это будет некрасиво. ты можешь подумать, что что-то не так, настолько не умею злиться, самому от себя страшно.  
в магазине они выбирают одежду по принципу "только не черное, не белое, не красное и не такое". рич на удивление привереда и воротит нос от всего, что мешает, чешется и закрывает шею. уходят с футболками и джинсами, гольфами и брелком на ключи.  
еще ричи шутит, что всегда в четырех стенах, куда бы ни отправился, потому что возвел их вокруг себя еще маленьким. так никто не навредит. все возводят стены.  
он говорит это так спокойно, что становится как-то холодно.  
после первого секса ричи сидит на кухне в растянутой майке и долго размешивает ложечкой противно сладкий чай. он шутит, что место ему теперь только в дальнем ряду и три-четыре года епитимьи. глаза у него ясные и жестокие. ни слезинки. храбрый.  
он не жалеет.  
ни о чем.  
чтобы было легче, он использует новое имя. найнс. красивое.  
найнс может делать то, что не может делать ричард.  
найнс обожает обо всем узнавать. делиться чем-то. он смеется до хрипоты, плачет до рвоты, кричит, чтобы весь мир его слышал. найнс любит всем сердцем, до глупого неловко и жарко.  
найнсу нравится петь, но ненавистно пианино. порой гэвину хочется дать ему в руки здоровенную биту, чтобы пошел в церковь и раздолбил инструмент к чертовой матери. чтобы пел только то, что нравится, даже если в репертуаре только заслушанные до дыр песни со старого плеера. или рик эстли. ричи не имеет понятия, что зарикроллил гэвина за ужином.  
он много пишет, конспектирует, яростно подчеркивая что-то в учебнике. он получил пособие в апреле. ему двадцать девять, но никогда не поздно. он подготовится к поступлению ценой бессонных ночей и убитых нервов. он хочет работать в медицине. и будет в этом чертовски хорош.  
у найнса, хотя бы на время, хотя бы в этой комнате, нет прошлого, тянущего назад. у него вся жизнь впереди. яркая и счастливая и только его, никому больше не посвященная.  
он свободен.  
он может остаться на ночь. и еще на одну. не спеша. быть рядом.  
может сказать, что хочет этого. что ему нравится, когда гэвин втрахивает его в кровать до тех пор пока не остается ни одной разумной мысли.  
найнс всегда останется ангелом. даже таким.  
найнс любит говорить о себе и своих чувствах. у него много секретов, которыми он может поделиться, море невысказанной боли и обиды. он может поведать все свои мечты, нарисовать картинку, где он счастлив и любим и свободен.  
найнс интересный. он для ричи такая же тайна, неизведанный океан. они исследуют его вместе.  
день за днем, ночь за ночью.  
они все ближе к разгадке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> планируется четыре части + приквел! следующая часть - во вторник.


	4. на коленях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> он будет хорошим.

никогда не знаешь, когда ричи попросит перестать.  
он это порой делает молча.  
никогда не знаешь, когда ему слишком. когда красный. когда удовольствие не может заглушить вину и страх и горячий колющий стыд.  
но ему это нужно.  
отпустить все.  
ричи, ричи, найнс.  
смотрит гордо. будто на казнь его ведут, честное слово.  
рид бьет по щекам мягче, он щадит его, будто ричи не просил сильнее. но и этого достаточно, чтобы расслабиться и полностью отдать контроль, податься чуть ближе. его лицо уже пылает и наворачиваются горячие слезы.  
они делают это молча. найнс только слабо всхлипывает и очень редко стонет, тихонько хнычет, будто животное раненое. от унижения, жара, возбуждения, отчаяния, боли. срывается в вопли и мольбы и так рид понимает, что он _близко, близко, и пожалуйста, прошу, сэр, позвольте мне-_  
гэвин милосерден в жестокости.  
ричи много, ричи мало, ричи хочет, ричи говорит нет, ричи хрипит "красный" просто потому что _стыдно-стыдно-даже если просил-страшно-не знаю почему-нет-нееет_  
ричи, ричи, найнс.  
просит завязать руки так, будто они сцеплены в молитве.  
завязать глаза и заткнуть рот тряпкой, поставить по-собачьи задом вверх и пороть ремнем, пока колени не откажут, пока слова не исчезнут, пока он не перестанет думать, думать, думать, будь проклят его беспокойный разум.  
он будет хорошим.  
ползая на коленях, черная ряса и ошейник, повинуясь воле хозяина, беспощадно дергающего за поводок.  
ерзая и пытаясь увернуться от шлепков, умоляюще поспешно раздвигая ноги, мелко дрожа от касаний.  
пока все мысли и навязчивые молитвы не превратятся в кашу.  
он будет хорошим.  
ему будет хорошо.

**Author's Note:**

> у работы есть обложка! https://twitter.com/pcerealart/status/1303641041938022400  
> название взято из этого кавера: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhXyqeHfWus


End file.
